kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonlight Clash
is the tenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the concluding part of the Altar arc, ending with Tomoko Nozama joining the Kamen Rider Club. Synopsis Tomoko must decide whether to use a Zodiarts Switch to get her wish or help the others defeat the Zodiarts currently rampaging through the school. Plot Distracted by Tomoko being given a Zodiarts Switch by the Scorpion Zodiarts, Kamen Rider Fourze is overpowered by the Altar Zodiarts before Ritsuko ends her transformation and takes her leave while telling Fourze not to interfere any further. Though Fourze and Kengo urge her not to follow, Tomoko tells them that they have no idea what it is like to be her. Later, Gentaro is accused by Mr. Ohsugi for being behind the fire before Ms. Sonoda and several other students clear Gentaro's name by placing the blame on the Lunar Witches. Though Mr. Ohsugi refuses to believe them, he fearfully runs away from the Lunar Witches when they arrive. Ms. Sonoda refuses to run from them as she attempts to question them about the incident, but Ritsuko instead tells her that she should leave the school before their final ritual is performed. In the Rabbit Hatch, the Kamen Rider Club identifies the Zodiarts as the Altar Zodiarts, having the powers of Ara, and Ritsuko's belief in the occult has amplified its powers. As they try to figure out what revenge Ritsuko and Tomoko are after, Gentaro decides he should find out more about Tomoko. Tomoko's mother leads Gentaro and Yuki to her bedroom, as she is in the shower, where they find several items regarding metamorphosis. As they comment on how she just wants to change, Tomoko finds them. After Gentaro comments on how nice she looks without her goth makeup, she screams and runs out of the house, with Gentaro and Yuki behind. She continues to say that she has nowhere else to go but the Moon and that Ritsuko will make that dream a reality. Upset, Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and takes her to the Rabbit Hatch so she can experience the true emptiness of the Moon where she is overcome with emotion before he was end up by Yuki then kick him away to the Earth. Back inside the lunar base, Gentaro affirms that she can never really be alone, because everyone in the Kamen Rider Club has a weird quirk about them, just like her. Upon leaving the Rabbit Hatch with the club members, Tomoko reveals that Ritsuko's plan is to burn down the school by using the Aradia staff she wields as the Altar Zodiarts. They all go to get Tomoko's Zodiarts Switch, finding it missing before the Kamen Rider Club members are "magically" tied up by Yuri and Masami. Pretending to betray the club members, Tomoko joins them in the ritual in order to steal the Aradia staff. As her followers pursue a retreating Tomoko, Ritsuko uses her Zodiarts Switch as enters its Last One state before following suit and reclaiming her staff. However, having been freed by a Potechokin Kengo summoned, Gentaro saves Tomoko from the Altar Zodiarts before the girl is incinerated, receiving her friendship in the process before becoming Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Zodiarts. Once Shun uses the Powerdizer to remove Yuri and Masami from the fight and the others smash their pendants, Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Elek States to fight the Altar Zodiarts until she throws the Aradia staff to begin the ritual. However, Shun intercepts the Aradia and snaps it, enraging the Zodiarts as she begins using her fire powers with Kamen Rider Fourze switching to Fire States. On Tomoko's advice, in conjugation with his faith in her, Kamen Rider Fourze uses the Fire Switch to absorb the Altar Zodiarts' flames to increase his power before he incinerates her with the Rider Exploding Shoot. The next day, now a member of the Kamen Rider Club, Tomoko joins Yuki and Gentaro in their morning run. Though Kengo comments that they now have an unused Zodiarts Switch to experiment on, he gets upset upon learning that Tomoko has just thrown it into the river to signify her new life. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Elek, Fire **Cross - N/A **Triangle - N/A **Square - Shield *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States, Fire States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : *Students: , * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *The opening sequence is updated to include Fire States following its debut in the previous episode. The shot of Gentaro holding the Elek Switch is replaced by a new one of him holding the Fire Switch. *Tomoko joins the Kamen Rider Club. *When Yuki arrived at the moon, she used "Armstrong Kick" to kick Gentaro away to the Earth. This is in reference to astronaut Neil Armstrong. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Witch's Awakening, Moonlight Clash, Disappearing Moon Door and Mission: Ken's Life. DSTD08713-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08713-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢月・下・激・突｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢月・下・激・突｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze